


Yeah, right, we're best friends...

by Sherlocks_wand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocks_wand/pseuds/Sherlocks_wand
Summary: When an afternoon of fooling around in the lake turns into more





	Yeah, right, we're best friends...

The sun was shining brightly, bathing the common room in warmth and light. Ginny was lying with her head in Luna’s lap, trying to read a paragraph on transformative potions for her quiz tomorrow. But she kept getting distracted by the way Luna bit her lip, while she was concentrating on her own studies of god knew what. The way her long, blond hair – in such stark contrast to Ginny’s red, and recently chopped off, own – tickled her in the face whenever a breeze flowed in through the window.

“Luna?” Ginny asked after a while, sitting up and closing her book, gently laying it down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Hm?” The blonde answered, without looking up from her magazine, presumably the Quibbler.

“Why don’t we go outside? The weather’s beautiful, and who knows for how long that’ll last. Maybe we could even go swimming.” She added, eying her friends body with hungry eyes.

After the war, Ginny had broken up with Harry. She had had a lot of time to think while he had been away, for the first time since she had been eleven without him around. And it had made her realise that maybe, they weren’t meant for each other. She had barely missed him.

Of course, she had in a way, but not his kisses, not his hands on her hips. His friendship and camaraderie, mostly. Maybe it had been because she had spent every free moment with Luna, before she too had disappeared. And even though they had never locked lips before, she had found herself missing HER kisses. Her blonde hair, fanned out on her pillow when she woke up.

So, in regard of being fair to Harry she had told him what she had found out about herself. He hadn’t cried or begged for her to stay. In all honesty, he had seemed reliefed, kissed her on the cheek one last time, before wishing her the best of luck with Luna.

That had been at the beginning of summer, a time they had spent mostly at home, some days travelling out to Hogwarts to help with the restoration when they were needed, but for the majority of time they grieved and talked and ate and after a while, they started laughing again.

Without Luna, who had moved in at the Burrow while her own house was being repaired, Ginny knew, it would have taken a lot longer for her to start being happy again. Even now, the gaping hole that Fred had left behind followed her everywhere, but with Luna next to her, it always seemed a bit smaller, a bit less black.

“What a beautiful idea!” The blonde exclaimed, getting up. “I’ll just get my swimsuit.” With those words she turned around and exited the Gryffindor common room, but not without stopping at the portrait hole to wave once to Ginny.

The redhead waved back, before turning to go and grab her own bikini. In the corridor to the dorms she met Hermione, her nose buried in a book, and just saved her from nearly falling down the steps.

“Hey, easy there.” She said, chuckling a bit. Hermione grinned at her sheepishly, before thanking her.

“Lunes and I are going for a swim, you wanna come?”

“Nah, I’m not really one for water, especially if it’s slowly getting cold outside.”

She was right, today was probably one of the last sunny days of the year and even so it was fairly cool outside. But since Ginny would never pass up the opportunity to see Luna in a swimsuit, she just shrugged, before telling her friend to maybe stop reading just for the walk downstairs.

Hermione smiled at her warmly.

“I’m pretty quick with a cushioning charm,” she laughed, “Anyway, see you!” With that she opened the book again. Ginny watched her descend, just in case, before continuing her own journey to her room.

Not even ten minutes later the two girls met up in the Entry Hall, both covered in a towel, Luna’s hair held back in an elaborate braid. Ginny’s own, which barely reached her shoulders, was to short to be pulled even in a ponytail, was hanging loosely around her face.

Ginny linked her arm in Luna’s, an electric shock charging through her at the touch. They walked down toward the lake, talking about a new animal her father had discovered, ignoring all the strange stares they got for their outfits.

Luna took off her towel as soon as they arrived at the shore and turned around to walk into the lake. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Luna was… Ginny couldn’t find words to describe her. Were she a romantic, she might have described the way the sun glinted of her bright blond hair, giving the impression of a halo.

Where she a horny person, she might have described the curve of Luna’s ass, that seemed, even from this distance, the perfect size for Ginny’s hand.

Where she her brother, she might have described her as a little too skinny. But for Ginny, the gentle curve of Luna’s hips, the way her legs barley touched when she moved, the way her braid swung with every step was just overwhelming.

She swallowed heavily, before taking off her own towel and following the blond. Then, without thinking about it, she started to sprint and reached Luna just at the edge of the water. She leaped, grabbed the blonde’s body and together they fell into the soft sand that covered he bottom of the lake.

The water wasn’t very deep, so it was the warmest part of the lake and both girls just lay there, giggling for a while after Ginny’s ambush. She had been sure to cast a wandless cushioning charm before, so neither of them was hurt.

They lay facing each other, barely half of their bodies covered by the water. When she could breathe properly again, Ginny got up and started wading further out. Luna remained at the spot where they had fallen, now sat up and watching her friend.

When the water reached Ginny’s waist, she turned around smiled and waved at her friend, before diving into the lake. It was a lot colder out here and for a moment the shock made it impossible to move. But then she unfroze, and pulled forward, coming up for air at the end of her stroke.

She swam a few, small laps before returning back to her friend, who had started rebraiding her hair.

“How was it?” Luna asked, when Ginny approached.

“Cold,” The Gryffindor replied with a smirk. Luna smiled.

Ginny plopped down next to her, leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes, facing the sun. She loved this feeling, of warmth, contentment and spent muscles. It was… peaceful.

When she opened her eyes again, Luna had finished braiding and was watching her. She didn’t turn away when Ginny caught her, but instead grinned.

“Ginny?” She asked, her voice serious, in complete contrast to her expression.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Before the redhead had properly processed the question, she was nodding, eagerly and a second later, finally, the blonde’s lips met hers.

They were soft, as Ginny had always thought them to be. They moved gently on hers, without any sense of hurry or purpose, as if they had all day to just sit there and kiss. And maybe they had.

But after a while, the kiss grew more passionate. Ginny buried flung herself on top of Luna, half burying the blonde in the water, letting her hands roam over her curves, moving her lips with more urgency. Luna responded with the same passion, burying her hands in Ginny’s short hair, half sitting up, so that now Ginny was on Luna’s lap.

It didn’t occur to them that they were for all to see, until they heard someone clear their throat, not far off. They pulled away from each other to see Hermione standing on the shore, a towel wrapped tightly around herself. Ginny blushed and moved off Luna’s lap, but the blonde just smiled contently, her lips swollen from their kisses.

Ginny had to tear her eyes away from the sight, and instead got up.

“Hey Mione,” she said, as if nothing had happened, approaching the girl. Luna followed her.

“I just thought, I’d take you up on that offer…” She trailed off, her face various shades of red. The most scandalous PDA she and Ron ever got up to was handholding and it wasn’t surprising that she got flustered over this very public snogging.

“Yeah, well then…” Ginny said, gesturing toward the water. The three of them walked next to each other into the cold lake, Luna’s hand brushing Ginny’s now and again.

They spent the better part of an hour in the water, splashing each other and conducting a few swimming races, until the sun slowly started to disappear behind the horizon, and the cold September air hit them.

They trailed back into the castle together, their towles pulled tightly around them, as a protection against the harsh wind that had started up. Black clouds were nearing them in the sky and Ginny suspected that there would be a storm tonight.

They said goodbye to Hermione in the Entry Hall, before hurrying to the Ravenclaw tower. Ginny always had a spare set of clothes there, so that wouldn’t be a problem, although she hoped that for the foreseeable future she would not be in need of clothes.

She was right. As soon as they entered Luna’s room – a single, a privilege reserved for the seventh year Ravenclaws – Luna slammed the door shut and turned to Ginny, a wild expression on her face that Ginny had never seen before. She shivered in anticipation.

In one stride Luna had reached her and had her arms around her waist. She kissed her, picking up where they had left off, immediately deepening the kiss and claiming Ginny’s mouth with her tongue. Ginny sighed and let her towel fall to the floor, discarding it with her foot. She kissed Luna back with the same intensity, opening her braid with quick fingers.

She buried her hands in the soft hair, letting her fingers trail down the blonde’s back, until she hit the closing mechanism of Luna’s bathing suit top. She pulled away just the smallest bit.

“Can I?” She asked breathlessly. Luna nodded, this time latching her mouth onto the sensitive skin of Ginny’s neck. The redhead moaned, closing her eyes and leaning into the touch. Her fingers were working frantically to open the top, stumbling over themselves in the hurry.

Finally, she had it opened and pulled it off in one swift movement. She let her hands travel from Luna’s back to her front, and mirrored Luna’s shiver when she touched her nipples. She captured her lips in a short kiss again, before traveling down her throat to her breasts.

Ginny looked up at the blonde, before gently putting her mouth on her left nipple. She watched Luna close her eyes, throw her head back in a silent moan. Ginny was so turned on by the picture that she abandoned Luna’s breasts, instead trailing farther down Luna’s body with her mouth, pulling off her bottom simultaneously.

She teased Luna only for a second, kissing the inside of her thighs, before getting up. The blonde was just about to protest, but Ginny just guided her to the bed, sitting her down on it before getting on her knees before her.

Again, she kept looking up, as she kissed first Luna’s left thigh, then her right, ignoring the frustrated groans the Ravenclaw emitted. When she finally put her mouth on her and Luna moaned her name she felt like coming right then and there. She started gently moving her tongue, emitting more and more moans from the other girl, her breath hitching on Ginny’s name.

Luna’s legs were pressing hard on her head from both sides and after a while Ginny had to force them open with her hands, so she wouldn’t be crushed.

“Sorry.” Luna mumbled, as she did, looking down. Ginny could feel the tremor that ran through Luna’s body at the picture that was before her.

The blonde girl took a deep breath, before.

“You still have on way to much.” She growled and Ginny nearly giggled. The only thing she was wearing was a very small bikini. But nevertheless, she got up, made a point of looking Luna directly into the eyes and took of her top.

The blonde’s eyes grew wide and she licked her lips unconsciously. That was it for Ginny. She wriggled out of her bottoms unelegantly and in one swift motion sat down Lunas lap. The feeling of bare skin on skin sent little shock waves through her body and she moaned as she put her lips on Luna’s.

They moved against each other, thirsting for the feeling of skin on skin, clumsily at first but they soon fell into a rhythm, moving in sync. Whenever Ginny’s breasts touched Luna’s she would shudder in ecstasy. They moved and kissed for a long time, laying down on the bed at one point.

Luna climbed over Ginny, moving her lips over her body, leaving red and blue marks, making Ginny make noises she hadn’t known she could make.

When Luna repayed Ginny’s favour, when she lowered her head to the joining of her legs, everything around her disappeared. She was blind, she was deaf, all that existed was that small bundle of nerves that Luna was teasing relentlessly.

She kept on teasing and teasing until, with a cry Ginny barrelled over the edge and she came. Her body shuddered and she couldn’t nothing but lay there, in the aftershocks of her orgasm and try to breathe.

She barely noticed that Luna lay down next to her, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips. When she was finally able to breathe properly again, she turned to the blonde, smiling.

“Hey,” She said softly, stupidly. Luna grinned.

“Hey,” She answered, pressing the softest of kisses to her lips.

“That was…” Ginny trailed off, not able to find the fitting words to describe what had just happened.

“Yeah.” Luna just said, and looked at Ginny, whose eyes were getting heavy.

“Sleep?” The redhead mumbled, eyes falling shut.

Luna nodded, smiling and Ginny turned around. Luna wrapped her arms around the girl and pressed a kiss to her back.

“Oh and Luna,” Ginny whispered, “will you be my girlfriend?”

In response the blonde pressed another kiss to her girlfriend’s neck. They fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other, completely content and happy.


End file.
